Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón: Volver A Volar
by rodrigo102938
Summary: Han pasado 1000 años desde que hipo y Chimuelo se volvieron a ver. Ahora una nueva generación de Jinetes Surge para proteger y defender a los Dragones. PARTE 1. De una Trilogía.
1. Capítulo 1: Una Noche Agitada

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICTION, ASI QUE DISCULPEN MI BÁSICA ESCRITURA Y MIS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS, PERO LES DIRÉ QUE HE ESTADO MUY INSPIRADO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA. PERO VOLVIENDO A ELLA, COMO SABRÁN CEATD CONCLUYO CON SU TERCERA PELICULA DE FORMA MAGISTRAL, PERO ME VINO ALGO EN LA MENTE, ¿SI HICIERAN UNA NUEVA PELÍCULA DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN, COMO SERIA?, ¿COMO CONTINUAR SI LA HISTORIA YA TERMINO?. PUES BIEN SE ME VINO A LA MENTE ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE AMBIENTA 1000 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO EXACTAMENTE A COMIENZOS DEL 2019. SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBÍ PARA USTEDES. **

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS, Y TODAS LAS REFERENCIA A PELÍCULAS Y SERIES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN. **

CEATD: Volver A Volar.

CAP 1: "Una Noche Agitada"

Base Militar, Bosque Grid, Cerca De La Ciudad De Phoenix, Norte América, 2019

POV NORMAL:

Era de noche,en medio de un bosque, una base militar bien resguardada resivia tres camiones llenos de jaulas, en ellas se escuchaban fuertes rugidos, pero eran cesados por hombres que arremetían con fuerza unos bastones electrizados, al entran a la base cerraban las puertas y 2 soldados, uno delgado y otro mas obeso se posicionaban adelante de la puerta y vigilaban con mucha atención. Pero el tiempo paso y el guardia mas delgado rompe el silencio:

-¿Oye oíste los rumores?- Dice un guardia a su compañero que vigila la base.

-¿Que rumores?-

-Es oficial, tu serie favorita Amor Y Sangre fue cancelada-

-Maldita sea, me quede en la cuarta temporada-

-Bueno que esperabas, perdía audiencia y...-

Los 2 guardias seguían discutiendo cuando de repente un oficial de mayor rango pase adelante de ellos, los 2 amigos al verlo enseguida lo saludaron, el oficial los miro por un rato con una mirada de desconfianza, después siguió su camino.

-uff...estuvo cerca...- dice el guardia delgado

-Ni lo menciones...y oye...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro amigo, cual seria...-

-bueno...veras...soy nuevo aquí...y sinceramente no se que estamos protegiendo...-

Su amigo lo mira con cara de sorpresa -Espera, ¿no te lo han dicho?...-

-que esperabas...soy de menor rango, eso y a mi no me dicen nada.-

El hombre lo mira dudando un poco de informal la naturaleza de la misión.

-bueno...no creo que haga daño... mira ¿has leído El Hobbit o juego de tronos?...-

-Pues... Me vi la serie...-

-bien, mira lo que diré sera extraño y te sonara una locura pero...-

El hombre mira por todos lados para ver si hay alguien escuchándolos, luego al ver que no hay nadie, excepto los que estaban dentro de la base, se volvió a su amigo

-Los Dragones existen-

-Ja, que gracioso...- le dice tomándolo como una broma pesada.

-No amigo, hablo enserio, los dragones son reales, o bueno lo eran... pues veras, según lo que me han dicho, hace 1000 años atrás los dragones eran tan normales como lo es un perro o un gato, pero entonces desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Muchos dicen que se extinguieron, otros que se ocultaron, pero no cave duda que son reales porque...yo..yo los e visto..-

Su amigo escuchaba con mucha atención lo que decía su el, sin creer lo que oía, pero mientras ellos hablaban de dragones, sin darse cuenta, una sombra misteriosa los miraba entre la oscuridad, esperando para atacar.

-Y atrás en esa base tenemos dragones en jaulas estudiándolos y experimentado con ellos-.

-Y ¿eso es legal?-

-No...pero mientras nos paguen...sera normal-

El hombre quedo petrificado tras esa respuesta -Oh... pero, no sera poco ético, osea experimentar con animales o en este caso Dragones...-

-Escúchame... la mitad de nuestros hombres son mercenarios o ex militares que les pagamos para matar...¿crees que existe ética en esto?

-Pues...no

-Pues bien, escucha no digas que te dije esto, sino me bajaran de rango o peor me...

El hombre no pudo terminar la frase cuando de repente escucharon un ruido que venia a la izquierda de donde estaban. Apuntaron sus armas y con lentitud se acercaron hacia donde provenía el ruido.

-¿¡QUIEN ANDA HAY!?- Grita el mas delgado, pero solo hay silencio.

-Quédate aquí, iré a investigas- Le dice a su amigo y se acerca a la oscuridad hasta desaparecer.

El mas gordo queda solo temblando de miedo y apuntado su rifle por todas direcciones. Hasta que escucha un grito en el lugar que estaba su amigo.

-¿¡DAN!?- Grita asustado, estaba apunto de correr cuando de las sombras salio una silueta que caminaba lentamente.

-¿Dan?, ¿eres Tu?- Pregunta nerviosamente, pero la silueta se muestra ante la luz y deja ver a un hombre con una especie de armadura negra con toques rojos, al igual que un casco que cubría su rostro y llevaba un objeto extraño en su mano que al presionar un botón desplegó un sable que al instante se prendió de fuego.

-¡QUIETO, NO TE MUEVAS!- le grita apuntándole el arma, pero el sujeto no se detiene y sigue caminando.

-¡TE LO ADVIERTO, UN PASO MAS O...!- De repente recibió un golpe en la cabeza, tan fuerte que lo dejo noqueado.

El jinete negro mira con sorpresa- Oye, ya lo tenia todo bajo control- le dice al que golpeo al soldado quien resulta ser otro jinete igual que el, solo que esta vez es una mujer, que usaba una armadura de color plateado con un mazo en la mano.

-Si lo llamas "Tener todo bajo control" cuando un tipo te apunta con un arma- dice ella de forma burlona.

-Si riete- dice mientras levanta un brazo y hace una seña. Al instante tres jinetes, uno con armadura roja, otro de color azul y el ultimo de un color gris oscuro salen de la nada.

\- ¿Volviendo a imitar a Batman?- dice el jinete Gris.

\- Batman tiene estilo, como no imitarlo- responde el jinete negro con carisma.

\- Mas bien, imitaste a Dracula- dice el jinete azul.

-Dejen de discutir señoritas, y mejor patiemos traseros de cazadores- Responde el jinete rojo mientras choca sus puños

-Por primera vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo- responde el jinete negro. -Bien chicos recuerden porque estamos aquí, entrar, liberar a los dragones y salir los mas rápido posible y recuerden- Volviendo a sus compañeros.- Somos un equipo, y nunca dejamos a nadie atrás-.

Todos asintieron y con sigilo entraron a la base con rapidez, esquivando a los guardias y a las patrullas. Hasta que llegaron a las jaulas donde tenian cautivos a los dragones. Ellos abrieron las jaulas una por una hasta liberarlos a todos, los dragones, que entre otras especies estaban, Pesadillas Monstruosas, Nadders Mortiferos, Gronkles y Skrills, al principio desconfiaron de ellos, pero al ver como extendían sus manos y los acariciaban tomaron confianza y empezaron a seguirlos a las afueras de base, todo iba bien hasta que de repente se escucho una alarma, y de todos lados salieron soldados bien armados, y empezaron a rodear los a todos.

-Vaya, Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?- y en medio de los soldados apareció un hombre alto, fuerte, con un traje gris con verde, era rubio, con un corte de pelo militar y tenia una enorme cicatriz en su ojo.-Parece que entraron gallinas a gallinero-.

\- Y como siempre el villano con su frase cliché-. Dice el jinete Gris.

\- Asi que pensaron que saldrían de aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta, je, pero bueno, que espera vamos de jinetes como ustedes-.

-General Rocket, si no me equivoco- Menciona el jinete negro con firmeza.

\- Ja, ¿sabes quien soy?, se nota que están bien informados-, dice mientras camina alrededor de ellos.- Me siento alagado, pero no preguntare como lo sabes, ahora rindan ce y tal ves no los mate aun-. Dice con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.-

\- Ni lo creas amigo, no dejaremos que sigan usando a estos dragones como ratas de laboratorio, son seres libres-. Dice el jinete con decisión.

-Y tu crees que me importa un comino, me contrataron para mantener a estas bestias aquí y lo cumpliré, así bajen sus armas o si no, tiramos a matar-. y al terminar de decir eso hace un chasquido de dedos y todos los soldados apuntas a los jinetes. - Y si esperas que esos dragones hagan algo, pierdes tu tiempo, ellos fueron inyectados por un suero especial que evita que lancen fuego por sus bocas así que, ya rinden se-.

-Creo, que hoy no- Dice el Jinete negro, Extendiendo sus brazos, y de la nada se escucho un fuerte zumbido que distrajo a los soldados y de la nada un rayo de plasma callo a los pies de los soldados sorprendiéndolos, y de repente todos los jinetes era llevados por dragones que caían de cielo, que en realidad eran 5 dragones, Un Furia Nocturna, Una Pesadilla Monstruosa, Un Nadder Mortifero, Un Muerte Susurrante y Un Látigo Afilado que tomaron a sus respectivos jinetes y los dejaron montar, y acto siguiente atacaron a los soldados que al ver la escena corrieron pos sus, Rocket solo pudo ver la situación con recelo, mientras tanto, los jinetes con sus dragones destruyeron la entrada de la base haciendo que los dragones escaparan junto con ellos.

\- Bien amigos, eso fue !Épico¡.- Grita el jinete gris que montaba al Muerte susurrante.

\- Aun no cantes victoria- dice la jinete plateada.

\- Azul- dice el jinete gris al Jinete azul que montaba al Nadder.

\- Deja de llamarme azul, tengo nombre-

-Lo se pero son nuestros nombres claves, pero volviendo al tema, ¿Pusiste los explosivos en los autos y helicópteros?-

-O si- Dice Azul con una sonrisa

-¿Y te aseguraste que no haya ningún guardia?-

\- Ahora devén estar distraídos por la fuga-

-bien...Prende fuego-

Azul saca un control con un botón rojo.- KABOOM- Menciona al mismo tiempo que lo preciosa.

Y al instante todos autos y naves explotan, y parte de la base que estaba al lado de los autos también se daña por la explosion.

-¿KABOOM?- Pregunta el jinete negro.

-Bueno... Si vas hacer algo...hazlo con estilo...- Dice el jinete azul.

-Amigo escúchame, no te queda la frase, ya que YO, soy el del estilo en este equipo, y TU eres el cerebro- Dice el jinete gris acentuando el "YO" y el "TU" de manera burlona.

-Amigos por favor, hablemos esto mas tarde...Regresemos a la base y descansemos- Dice el jinete negro.

-!¿Y?¡- Dicen todos hacia el...El jinete lanza un suspiro- y yo pago las Pizzas- Dice derrotado. Pero entonces todos los dragones, incluso el suyo lo miran con enojo- Y el pescado-. Todos ríen y siguen su camino.

* * *

Cuando todos los dragones se fueron, Rocket mira con furia el cielo y voltea a ver a los soldados- Es el tercer ataque de este mes y ningún resultado-.

-Y ¿que hacemos señor?- Pregunta uno de los soldados algo asustado.

-Llama al jefe, dile lo que paso, y solucione esta situación ahora-

\- Si señor- Gritan los soldados

* * *

Mientras ocurría eso, en la parte dañada de base sale una pequeña sombra, una silueta que se hace invisible y desaparece del bosque.

**Y BUENO, ESO HA SIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y CON GUSTO RECIVO CONSEJOS. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA AMIGOS :-)**


	2. Capitulo 2: Entra Lauren

**HOLA, Y AQUÍ ESTA, EL PUBLICADOR MAS LENTO DE TODO EL OESTE... JAJAJAJA OK, OK, DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA, PERO ESTO ES DEBIDO AL COLEGIO. PERO TAMBIEN ME AYUDO A REEPLANTEARME LA HISTORIA Y EL RUMBO QUE LE QUIERO LLEVAR, ASI QUE SIN MAS DEMORA LA SEGUNDA PARTE:**

**CEATD: Volver A Volar.**

**CAP 2: Entra Lauren.**

**Ciudad de Phoenix.**

Amanecía en la ciudad, los rayos de sol chocaban en las ventanas de las casas, en especial, en una de color amarillo. El rayo de luz entro en la habitación de una joven, su nombre era Lauren Lane de 17 años de edad, de cabello pelirrojo y con ojos café; Dicho rayo toco los ojos de la joven haciendo que ella despertara de su sueño, mientras despertaba se podía ver los juguetes y libros que adornaban su habitación, y entre las cosas, se veían varios trofeos de atletismo y tiro al arco. Pero, aunque el día tenía impresión que comenzaría tranquilo, nada de lo que pasaría después se podría llamar "normal" ...

**POV LAUREN:**

Despierto por la luz del sol... ¿porque siempre en la mejor parte del sueño tiene que interrumpirse?, Miro mi reloj y veo que son las 07:00 AM, ….ok... 5 minutos más. Me tiro en la cama y trato de conciliar el sueño, abro los ojos de nuevo y miro el reloj de nuevo 07:35 AM...las 07:35...35...

¡QUE! ¡Las 07:35 am...! OH DIOS, LLEGARE TARDE A LAS ESCUELA!, me levanto, y me visto lo más rápido que puedo. Tomo mi mochila que ya la tenía lista y bajo a las escaleras y encuentro a mi padre y a mi madre tomando desayuno como si nada.

-Valla la bella durmiente ya despertó- Decía mi padre con una sonrisa burlona. Él es de cabello negro y usa anteojos, trabaja siendo escritor de novelas de ficción. Muy buenas si me lo permiten. Él siempre es muy cariñoso conmigo.

-Como siempre…- Agrega mi mama subiendo sus ojos y negando con su cabeza. Ella es la viva imagen mía. Mismo cabello, mismo color de ojos, pero obviamente más adulta.

-Pero mama!, Te dije que me despertaras si me quedaba dormida-

-Pero por lo que yo recuerdo tu misma dijiste "Mama ya puedo levantarme sola, no soy una niña"- Dice mi mama imitando mi voz para después reír un poco.

-Como quieran- Dije molesta, Luego tomo mi patineta, mis audífonos y con un elástico me hago mi característica cola de caballo.

-Bueno, Adiós- me despedí, y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta hasta que mi papa me interrumpe.

-No se te olvida algo cariño-

-Ah! Cierto- voy hacia la mesa, tomo la bolsa del almuerzo y salgo de mi casa con prisa.

Siento como mis padres largan un suspiro, Así que con una risita vuelvo a entrar en la casa, y le doy un beso a mi padre en la mejilla y a mi madre igual.

-Los amo- dije sonriendo, abro la puerta y continuo con mi camino.

Me quedo un segundo en la entrada de mi casa. Doy un suspiro "Otro día normal en Phoenix", pienso, me pongo los audífonos, me subo a mi patineta y sigo mi camino hacia la escuela.

**(Suena Dare-Stan Bush de fondo)**

**Pov NORMAL.**

Lauren con una velocidad increíble patina por las calles y la vereda de la vieja ciudad. En su camino saluda a los vecinos y a los transeúntes. Mientras le daba más potencia a su patineta ella vio como una ancianita cruzaba la calle lentamente, y un auto a alta velocidad estaba a punto de atropellarla. En un instante Lauren gira a la dirección de la anciana, y con rapidez y cuidado la empuja sacándola de la autopista salvándola.

-Gracias Lauren- Dice ella mientras le aprieta uno de sus cachetes con cariño.

-Bueno señora Gutiérrez, Tenga más cuidado- Termina ella, y se va con rapidez.

-Que niña más Agradable- dice la anciana con felicidad.

La joven seguía su camino hasta que vio al señor George, el dueño de una frutería.

-Buenos días Lauren. Oí que ganaste el primer lugar en arquería-

-Así es. Con honores y trofeos-

-Jajaja esa es mi niña, ten, toma para el camino- Dice el señor lanzándole una manzana verde. Y ella con agilidad tomándola con su mano.

-Gracias Sr. George, Que tenga buen día-

-Tu igual cariño-

Tras un rápido paseo, Lauren llega al fin a la escuela Lawrence. Ella suspira aliviada al ver la hora en su reloj y ver que aún le quedan 10 minutos "Un poco más y no me lo perdonan" piensa con alivio. Toma su patina y camina tranquila a la escuela.

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada noto a una chica rubia de ojos negros y chaqueta verde que le hacía señas. Era Molly, Su mejor amiga.

-Lauren, por un momento pensé que no llegabas- dice ella con sarcasmo.

-Qué?, creíste que faltaría por solo dormir un poco más?. Ni en tus sueños- Terminan de hablar con un choque de palmas. Tras eso las 3 chicas caminan a sus respectivos casilleros.

-Oye como vas tú y Julián?- Pregunta Lauren a su amiga

-Terminamos-

-QUE! Pero si solo llevan un mes juntos-

-Lo suficiente para ver que él y yo no éramos los unos con los otros- Dice ella indiferente.

-Hay amiga, No tienes remedio-

\- ¿Qué dices?-

-Pues…. ya es tu cuanto novio este año…¿No crees que deberías...ser...No se...Mas tolerable?- Decía tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-Oye no soy yo, son ellos siempre se quejan que soy muy descontrolada y que pienso mucho en mi...Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿ya tienes novio?

-Ah qué? YO?!bueno...pues…aun...no- Termina ella cabizbaja.

-Hay Lauren, Lauren, Lauren…. Amiga ¿aun crees que ningún chico se fija en ti?

-Bueno hasta ahora no ha habido nadie, así que supongo que no-

-Amiga, tu eres increíble. Eres bonita, atlética, divertida….por qué no lo intentas?

-Bueno yo...- No termina de hablar cuando de repente choca con otro joven que venía distraído también. Haciendo que los cuadernos de dicho joven caigan al suelo.

-PERDON! Lo siento. Yo te ayudo- Dice ella nerviosa.

-No te preocupes fue culpa mía- Dice el Joven Tranquilo ordenando sus cuadernos.

-Insisto yo…- Se detiene al ver con mejor detalle al chico. Era de pelo castaño con ojos verdes esmeralda, Llevaba una polera roja, y encima una chaqueta negra. No era ni muy delgado ya que se le notaban algunos músculos, pero tampoco era exageradamente musculoso, Pero algo que le llamo la atención a la chica era un collar que llevaba en su cuello que tenía la forma de una especie de lagarto negro en posición fetal con una cola de color rojo.

Los dos se paran y se miran por un minuto.

-Mi nombre es Adrián- Comienza el chico alzando la mano para saludar con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Lauren...Lauren Lane- Dice ella saludando con la mano para luego mover sus mechones de pelo y dejarlos detrás de su oreja.

-Espera ¿Lauren Lane? ¿La campeona de Atletismo y tiro al arco?-

-Pues ….si…-

-Wuaw! Vi cuando competiste la semana pasada, Fue increíble!-

\- ¿Tu lo crees?- Dice ella tímida mente.

-Pues si…Acertaste tres blancos con mucha precisión. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -

-Bueno Pues...practicando y.…-

\- ¿Los interrumpo?-Interviene una chica de cabello negro tez negra. -Perdón si mi amigo te aburrió contando su aburrida vida pero…está a punto de tocar el timbre así que...-

La chica toma el brazo de Adrián con fuerza y lo lleva casi arrastrando.

-Nos vemos….Lauren Lane- Dice con una sonrisa y da la vuelta y camina junto con la chica.

-Bueno- Dice ella aun viéndolo mientras se alejaba y se juntaba con otros chicos.

-Amiga- Dice Molly Acercándose a Lauren Con la boca abierta.

-Que? -

-ES ATRACTIVO!-

-Pues si...-

-Daria lo que fuera para estar con un BomBom como el…-

-Y por qué no lo invitas a salir? - Dice Lauren Tratando de cambiar el tema.

-No amiga, Es todo tuyo- Dice Ella con un tono romántico.

-Oye!, Recién lo conozco, no sé nada de el así que no vengas con eso-Dice Lauren Molesta.

-Bueno, Bueno. Tampoco te pongas Ha sí.

Justo suena el timbre y Lauren y Molly Van a sus respectivas salas.

**En la Base Militar en esa misma hora...**

Rocket, aun molesto, intenta calmar la situación. La base estaba casi destruida. Los jinetes destruyeron todos los vehículos tanto terrestres y aéreos, y la instalación tenía serios daños. Pero lo que a él más le molestaba era la fuga de casi todos los dragones. No solo manchaba su reputación, sino también su honor. Pero no era tiempo de lamentos, debía dar explicaciones a sus superiores, y eso era lo que lo dejaba intranquilo.

De la nada un helicóptero llego a la base, era de color negro y en su puerta llevaba el logo de una M y tenía el nombre de "MERCURY ENTERPRICES". Al aterrizar en la pista, la puerta de abrió saliendo un hombre de cabello negro, gafas negras y un traje de hombres de negocios.

Dicho hombre se bajó del helicóptero y con un chasquido de dedos un guardia se le acerco.

-Diga jefe-

-Quiero que me informen todo lo sucedido, y vigilen el perímetro. Si preguntan digan que solo fue un accidente de construcción, y si un periodista pone sus narices, sobórnenlo.

\- ¿y si no lo acepta-

-háganlo callar-

-Si señor Mercury-

El guardia se retira, Mercury se casa sus gafas y mira fijamente Rocket con una clara cara de decepción.

-3 Años- Dice Mercury acercándose a Rocket y señalando con sus dedos el numero 3.

-Tres años costo construir esta base, y ¿sabes cuánto costo? -

-2 mil millos…-

-4 mil Millones de dólares- Lo interrumpe de forma tajante-

-Todo ese dinero, no solo en mano de obra. También en soldados, mercenarios y en el silencio de los medios para mantener este lugar en secreto, y ¿qué pasa? Dime... ¿Qué pasa?

Rocket cierra sus puños con enojo y queda cabizbajo.

-Un grupo de 5 Jinetes, logro burlarse de los guardias, se llevan los dragones que TU tenías bajo tu vigilancia y destruyen casi toda la base EN-UNA-SOLA-NOCHE!-

-jefe yo…-

-pero sabes lo que más de decepciona... Que yo te contrate para que nada de esto pasara-

-jefe si tan solo me escuchara...

No termina hablar cuando Mercury se acerca más al de forma amenazante.

\- ¿Quién fue el que te libero de esa prisión en rusia?

-Fue usted-

\- ¿Quién borro todos tus datos criminales?

-Fue usted-

-Fui yo..., No fue barato, ¿así me lo pagas...con fracasos?-

-Señor, con mucho respeto…los soldados que me dio son unos cobardes- y justo cuando decía eso un par de esos hombres, (de hecho, los mismos guardias del primer capítulo), se tropiezan por los escombros y por accidente disparan al cielo; Alarmando a todos los hombres y generando todo un desorden.

-Lo ve... Son unos idiotas- Dice Rocket tratando de justificar su fracaso.

-" Idiotas" que TU, SUPUESTA MENTE entrenarías Iván-

-Ya le dije que mi nombre es Rock…-

-No me importa el apodo que te pusiste...Pero, ahora dime... ¿Qué quieres? -

-Mejores Soldados...Comandos... Es lo único que le pido-

\- ¿Para resguardar más dragones?-

-No- Dice Rocket con una mirada de enojo y remordimiento.

-Pasa ir a cazar a esos malditos-

-Jejeje… ¿Que te hace pensar que te tendrás suerte esta vez?- Dice Mercury con ironia.

-Yo...- No termina de hablar cuando un científico los interrumpe.

-Que quieres- Dice Mercury con fastidio.

-jefe- Dice con con muchos nervios – Tenemos noticias no muy agradables-

-Ve al grano-

-Temo decirle…que el laboratorio principal fue dañado...Y...El espécimen 20-10...Escapo…- Dice lo último con miedo.

-Valla... Como van mejorando las cosas- Dice Mercury Con sarcasmo, y luego mirar a Rocket con más Decepción.

-Yo lo recuperare-Dice Rocket.

\- ¿TU?... Je...¿Que te hace pensar que lo lograras?-

-Con comandos, y un Mes... No voy a fallar-

-Eso espero- Dice Mercury, para luego retirarse, y subirse al helicóptero.

-Espero que sepas lo que hagas "Rocket"...Porque mis superiores... No son tan Flexibles...Como yo- Lo último lo dice seriamente. Cierra la puerta y le hace una seña al piloto para que se eleve. Mientras es mirado por los ojos de Rocket.

Mercury ya dentro del Helicóptero, y viendo que se alejaban de la base, saca su computador, Mira a la pantalla. Y pone uno de sus dedos en la pantalla, y esta empieza a escanearla.

-Mark Mercury-100% DE COINCIDENCIA-LLAMADA ACEPTADA

En la misma pantalla aparece una silueta de un hombre sin rostro y oscurecido.

-Terminaste- Dice la silueta con una voz grave y distorsionada.

-Si señor-

-Lo gravaste todo-

-Hasta el último segundo- Dice el sujeto mientras abre su ojo derecho, sacando un lente de contacto, para luego insertarlo en un hueco del computador. Luego de esto, en la pantalla sale videos e imágenes de la conversación que sostuvo con Rocket, como también archivos de sus crímenes y habilidades.

-Excelente, ¿pero dime, confías en él? -

-No, pero nos será útil-

-Eso espero-

-Ah...señor. Temo informarle que uno de nuestros especímenes escapo, Pero Rocket ira tras ella-

-Eso es inesperado... Pero bien... solo esperemos que los jinetes no lo encuentren primero-

\- ¿Quiere que avance a la Fase 2 de nuestro plan?-

-No. Necesitamos más pruebas-

-Entiendo... y en cuanto a mi situación yo…-

-Termina esto...Y luego hablamos- termina la silueta de forma dominante, y luego la pantalla se oscurece.

Mercury da un suspiro, Y mira por la ventana. "_Rocket...No me falles esta vez_" piensa.

**Y AQUÍ ESTA, BUENO SERE FRANCO... NO SE CUANDO SERA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION, PERO SI DE ALGO QUE ESTOY SEGURO ES QUE CONCLUIRE ESTA HISTORIA AUN QUE ME DEMORE 1000 AÑOS JAJAJAJA... POR MIENTRAS HACLARO MI MENTE PUBLICARE FANFIC DE OTRAS FRANQUICIAS ASI QUE ESTEN ATENTOS... MI CUENTA NO ESTARA TAN VACIA... COMO SIEMPRE ES UN GUSTO, Y COMENTEMEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS, ACEPTO CRITICAS E IDEAD... HASTA LA PROXIMA... 😊.**


End file.
